Baby Van Gogh - World Of Colors
Baby Van Gogh is the 5th Baby Einstein Video. It was released on August 15th in the year of 2000 and is known as a spirited celebration of color in Van Gogh masterpieces set to the classical music of Satie, Bizet, Rossini, Mussorgsky, Strauss, Ravel, Offenbach, Brahms, & Tchaikovsky. It was the 2nd video to be put on Amazon Prime Video. Starring: Vincent Van Goat (Host) Duck (Keann Brown Design) Neptune The Sea Turtle (Keann Brown Design) Baby Bach The Bunny Sunny The Bunny Vivian Van Goat Morris The Red Moose Misty The Blue Mouse Sheep (Keann Brown Design) Sierra Clark Aspen Clark Mia Mettais Madeline Pluto Macrae Long Brad Boller Gabriel Mazon Brandon Calbart Maddison Long The Feature Show Video Dancing Cacti (Cactus Cha Cha Cha, Weisbach) Opening Titles (Gymnopedie No. 1, Satie) Meet Vincent Van Goat Introduction (Carmen Suite Medley, Bizet) Introducing The Color Yellow Music Video: Yellow (William Tell Overture, "Lone Ranger", Rossini) Interlude: Colors And Sounds Introducing The Color Green Music Video: Green (Pictures At An Exhibition, Promenade, Mussorgsky) Interlude: Colors And Sounds Puppet Show: Magic Show Introducing The Color Orange Music Video: Orange (On The Beautiful Blue Danube Waltz, Op. 314, Strauss, Jr.) Interlude: Colors And Sounds Puppet Show: Fun In The Garden Introducing The Color Purple Music Video: Purple (Bolero, Ravel) Interlude: Colors And Sounds Introducing The Color Red Music Video: Red (Gaite Parisienne, Vivo, Offenbach) Interlude: Colors And Sounds Introducing The Color Blue Music Video: Blue (Waltz No. 15, "Lullaby", Brahms) Outro (Great Gate Of Kiev, Mussorgsky) End Credits (1812 Overture, Tchaikovsky) The Mini Shows Videos Pictures At An Exhibition (from 2010): Vincent’s World Of Colors (from 2010): Discovery Kit Concert Hall # Carmen Suite No. 1, Les Toreadores # Gymnopédie No. 1 # Overtime To William Tell, Bucolic # Overture To William Tell # Pictures At An Exhibition, Promenade # Gaîté Parisienne, Vivo # Boléro # Pictures At An Exhibition, Promenade # The Blue Danube # Wiegenlied: Guten Abend, Gute Nacht, Op. 49, No. 4, "Brahms’ Lullaby" # Pictures At An Exhibition, The Great Gate Of Kiev # Festival Overture In E Flat Major, Op. 49, "1812 Overture" Recital # Orchestra Tune-Up # Carmen Suite Medley, Bizet # On The Beautiful Blue Danube Waltz, Op. 314, Strauss, Jr. # Pictures At An Exhibition, Promenade, Mussorgsky # William Tell Overture, Bucolic, Rossini # William Tell Overture, "Lone Ranger", Rossini # Gaite Parisienne, Barcarolle, Offenbach # Gaite Parisienne, Vivo, Offenbach # Minute Waltz, Chopin # Swan Lake, Waltz, Tchaikovsky # Pictures At An Exhibition, Promenade, Mussorgsky # Peer Gynt Suite, Morning, (Morning; A Bright New Day), Grieg # Peer Gynt Suite, Hall Of The Mountain King, (Lion’s Pride), Grieg # Bolero, Ravel # Flight Of The Bumblebee, Rimsky-Korsakov # Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2, Liszt # Pictures At An Exhibition, Promenade, Mussorgsky # Preludes Book II, "Clair De Lune", Debussy # Great Gate Of Kiev, Mussorgsky / 1812 Overture, Tchaikovsky # Waltz No. 15, "Lullaby", Brahms Discovery Cards # Yellow # Green # Orange # Purple # Red # Blue Puppet Shows # Magic Show # Fun In The Garden Toy Chest Dancing Poncho Pete by Charm Company Wind-Up Chicks by Charm Company Baby’s First Car by Ambi Toys / Brio 5 Acrobatics (Discontinued) by Ambi Toys / Brio Puppy Pull Toy by Brio Teddy Copter (Discontinued) by Ambi Toys / Brio Mind Bender Blurz by AADLP Gearation by Tomy Corporation Bugs by Nancy Carlson Shufflebugs Finger Puppets by Manhattan Toy Car Shape Sorter by Chicco USA Creeping Caterpillar by Charm Company Stardust Lamp by Spencer Gifts Happy Color Musical Toy (Discontinued) by Chicco USA Duckbill Headband by The Great Pretendears Whirlwind Air Powered Gyro-Top by Uncle Milton Industries Jack-In-The-Box by Schylling Butterfly Puppet (manufacturer unknown) Hot Bungees Plush Monkey by Aurora World Giraffe Cone Puppet by Petra Toys Lava Motion Lamp by Lava Huggy Buggy by Hooray! Mind Bender Blurz by AADLP Ramp Racer by Maxim Enterprise, Inc. F1 Ramp Racer by Maxim Enterprise, Inc. Crystalites - Butterfly by West Coast Design Studios Tornado Lamp by The Lyon Company Magma Lite Map by Lava Butterfly Fiber Optic by Spencer Gifts The Wave Machine by Haggerty Enterprises Doodletop by University Games Corporation Roll N' Fun Train by Toy Wonders Grand Prix (Discontinued) by Chicco USA Spiral Comets by Spencer Gifts Gemini by Golden Island International, Inc. 32 Figures Flashing UFO (manufacturer unknown) Super Yoyo And Laser Top by Toy Quest Girl Cone Puppet by Petra Toys Euro Train (Discontinued) by Chicco USA Desktop Rocking Seagulls (Not Available) Pachinko by The Lyon Company Rocking Dolphin by Carlisle Company Whale Wave Paperweight by Carlisle Company